Daiku! :digimon haiku:
by Serenity Takaishi
Summary: A collection of digimon haikus! Of all the DD or digimon [requests are loved]
1. Digimon

**D -** don't ever doubt the power of  
**I** - intelligence these  
**G** - glorious creatures have...  
**I -** in fact, there aren't just your average  
**M -** Mon. they're most definitely  
**O -** outrages creatures - in a good way-  
**N -** never change cuz I love you all!

Digimon are the  
Digital Monsters that live  
In the digiworld...

Children are chosen  
Digidestined to help  
Save them from evil.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Me: Alright I shouldn't be making this, but people liked me YGO one, so here this goes!  
Keo: She's making a haiku - or name- for every DD  
Serenity: KEO! I don't know yet, let's see how ppl like it first...  
Keo: You've read, now review


	2. Yamato Ishida

**M -** matter of fact that he  
**A - **alone wolf, and always fights with  
**T - **tai... But how is that  
**T - **taking it's got  
Unmistakable blond hair  
And goregous blue eyes.

Davis' sister,  
Jun, along with many others  
Are in love with him.

The teenage wolves are  
His band; I turn around is  
One of their hit songs.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Serenity: Hey, it's me! I know, this is kinda cool right! -smile- but schools starting on teusday -cries- & I may be on less!  
Keo: -cries- so the updates will be beyond slow! but we're working on a lot of new stories!  
Serenity: I know I shouldn't be! But I can't help it!  
Keo: You've read, now review!  
Serenity: Dedicated to all the viewers! Thanks! LYL!


	3. Kourshiro Izumi

Izzy is the smart one  
And always finds a way out  
With his computer

Mimi, maybe... but,  
Is there someone else out there?  
Should it be a guy?

**K - **Koumi,**  
O - **one of the many couple of digimon.**  
U - **unbelievable how  
**R - **rad he is with all those**  
S - **smarts and**  
H - **his**  
I - **intellegence.**  
R - **Ridiculous how no **  
O - **one really loves loves him...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ren: Well, my line ain't workin, and I finally updated! I know I need to get to the others, but I got kicked off my puter!  
Keo: You've read, now review!  
Ren: Yea, I don't really agree with my own writings, but it fit, please don't kill me -looks around-


	4. Takeru Takaishi

TK is the most  
Mature of season two, and  
Davis is jealous...

That hat, how I love  
It, yet despise it - our  
last name: Takaishi

**T -** this is  
**A - **a blue-eyed blond, he  
**K - **kinda takes after his  
**E - **elder brother... okay, not  
**R - **really! But he is always  
**U - **uttering disaster for Davis!

Kari? Davis? Who  
Should go with Takeru? Tell  
Me in your review!

* * *

Ren: Yes, I know wonderful! So I updated, so you review...  
Keo: While you're at it, tell us who to do next! 


	5. Taichi Yagami

Getting lost in his  
Chocolate eyes, and having an  
Urge to poke his hair...

Leader and google  
Boy, he has the courage to  
Surpass any task...

Where would the world be  
Without fanfiction and the  
Writers of Taito...

**T - **the leader is alwaya on top of what  
**I -** is going on  
**A -** and his  
**C - **crazy  
**H -** hair  
**I -** is never a problem : )

* * *

Ren: Eh hem! So, wat'd think? I tried to make them semi- good... but i think I failed at it!  
Keo: Yep yep yep!  
Ren: -twitchy- why do i not kill u?  
Keo: u've read now review... on the bad chappie! 


	6. Jyou Kido

**!Diaku!  
-Chapter-  
Jyou**

Joe is the one you  
Can always count on for help,  
Most responsible.

Reliable ole  
Joe, Gabumon says, he's the  
Always prepared one.

**J - **Jumping the line for  
**Y - **you, because he's  
**O - **one of the most  
**U - **unbelievably nice friends you'll ever have!

* * *

Ren: well, sorry it took forever!  
Keo: You've read now review...  
Ren: suggestions on who's next!! 


	7. Hikari Yagami

**!Daiku!  
-Chapter-  
Hikari**

One last child was  
Needed to make the final  
Eight, the light shined a way.

Whistle to camera,  
Young digidestined learned from  
All the past mistakes.

With Gatomon at  
Her side, the angel of light  
Will radiate bright.

**H – **helping out the**  
****I – **innocent digimon, and giving  
**K – **kindness to  
**A – **all the evil. Kari won't**  
R – **run from love, but two**  
I – **impedes keep fighting for her.


	8. Iroi Hida

**¡****Daiku!  
-Chapter-  
Iroi**

Just a quiet soul  
Standing on the side, waiting  
He is very strong.

Not the average kid,  
Wisdom especially with  
Armadillomon.

Just a young kid, lost  
In this world, until he found  
A true meaning. Friends.

**I – **indefinite at  
**R – **random times, and  
**O – **outgoing when the most  
**I –** important people need him, his friends.

* * *

Ren: someon brought this to my attention... so i decided to update  
Keo: hope u kno who u are ... haha 3  
ren: you've read, now review!!  
Keo: that's mah LINE!! 


End file.
